Mel Vera
Melanie "Mel" Vera is one of the three protagonists of Charmed and the middle sister among the Charmed Ones. She is a passionate, outspoken lesbian activist. She is the middle daughter of Marisol Vera. Through her mother, Mel is the younger half-sister of Macy Vaughn and the older half-sister of Maggie Vera. History Mel, born as Melanie Vera was born the second daughter to Marisol Vera and an unknown father. She was born sometime after her older half-sister, Macy. Marisol bound her powers as she did with Macy and later with younger half-sister Maggie at birth. Becoming a Charmed One Three months after her mother's death, she is dumped by her girlfriend. Macy, Mel and Maggie's half-sister surprises the sisters at their manor, convinced she is their half sister, showing a picture of herself as a baby with their mother in front of the house. She and her sisters discover their powers, and later are tied up in their Attic, and meet their whitelighter Harry Greenwood who tells them all about their destiny. Eventually, she and her sisters accept their destiny, and vanquish their first demon, with Macy moving into the manor with her and Maggie She and her girlfriend get back together. Throughout the Series Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight through arcane tools. Active Powers * Temporal Stasis: The ability to completely stop the flow of time. This ability does not appear to work on other Witches, as Mel's sisters remained unfrozen when she froze the demon Taydeus. The effect did also not extend to Harry, as he teleported in after time was frozen and was able to move and act normally. Collective Powers * Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones which enhances her individual power and gives her a magical connection to her sisters. Personality Mel is a passionate, outspoken young woman. A firebrand social justice warrior, she is a deeply feeling person and a self-proclaimed "feminist" lesbian. During the pilot, Maggie states Mel is a grad student at the college. Appearance Mel Vera is a young woman in her early twenties. Relationship Family * Marisol Vera: Marisol was Mel's mother with whom she had a close relationship. When her mother died she was determined to find out why and how she died. * Maggie Vera: Maggie is Mel's younger half-sister and they appear to be close, however Mel believed that their mother was murdered and that caused some tension between their relationship. * Macy Vaughn: Macy is Mel's older maternal half-sister that she only met after their mother's death. The two get off to a rough start, having to build a new sister relationship. Romantic *'Niko Hamada:' Mel's main love interest. They have an on-again-off-again relationship. As of Pilot, they are currently back together. Trivia *She is the middle sister, similar to Piper Halliwell. *She is based off Piper Halliwell from the original series. *In the original series, Piper was a shy and introverted chef before transforming into a fearless, sarcastic woman; in the reboot, Mel is a social justice warrior lesbian. *A self-proclaimed lesbian feminist. **Mel is the first LGBT+ character to appear in the series. *Melonie Diaz who plays Mel is actually the eldest of the three actresses playing the Vera sisters, despite Mel being the middle sister. *The sister's last name was originally Pruitt, but was changed to better match their Hispanic heritage. Gallery Mel Vera promotional.jpg 101 001.jpg 101 002.jpg 101 003.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:LGBTQ Category:Vera Family Category:Charmed Ones